The Legend of Zelda: Book of Spirit
by MirokuTK
Summary: Book 2 of 8 Continuing the tale of the ancestors of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, the Sage of Time and the Royal Knights of Hyrule set out on their quest to find the remaining 6 sages, but will their own personal conflicts get in the way of their mission?
1. Chapter 1 Losing Control

"Princess, as one who will someday rule over all of Hyrule, it is important that you learn to be more patient

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, though I wish I did. For those with small attention spans, this is indeed a sequel of sorts and as such, if you did not read the first book, go back and do so before reading this one. I cannot stress this enough, I don't want any angry reveiws by confused people.**

The warriors bounce in their saddles as Hyrule Castle at last came into view, its turrets peaking out over the horizon. Nabooru gave a gentle nod to her companions as she took the lead. A familiar feeling of conquest from years of thievery swept over her as they continued forward, but today was not the day for that. Today was to be a day of peace, her hope being to restore the relations between the two people that Gannondorf had claimed to be striving for three years before.

"**Book of Spirit**

**Chapter One**

**Losing Control**

The princess's eyes fluttered open as the wheels of her carriage rolled over a missed stone on the dirt path. Across from her, the seer sat, one arm laid at the bottom of the window pane as he stared out at the beautiful Hyrule countryside, the plains of grass and still blooming wild flowers rolling over the countless hills. It had been a week since they had first embarked and yet still the sights seemed to fascinate the boy in ways that the princess could not comprehend. For it would seem that despite the fact that the young seer's life was far less controlled then that of the royalty, he had never left the small village that surrounded the castle in his life, whereas Zelda had went on several journeys over the past few years.

The princess found herself oddly content watching him through the slits of her eyes. The calm look on his face, his blond hair blowing in the breeze, the concentration in his eyes as though he were contemplating the world. Zelda felt as though she could watch over the peaceful scene forever, and then he turned to face her, no smile or any expression to signify that he even recognized her existence in their shared carriage, "You may want to brace yourself."

Before she had time to even comprehend what she had just heard, the royal transport came to a halt and the girl's body tumbled forward into her peer. Zelda felt as her face turned a bright shade of red, "I am terrible sorry, to you Theo, I give my grandest apologies."

"I tried to warn you," the boy spoke to the girl in his arms.

Zelda was sure that she saw the faintest hint of a smile starting to emerge on his face, but suddenly a man's face appeared in the window. "Your highness, we have just…" Wyatt began his report, but suddenly, as he looked in on the compromising scene, a furious look appeared on his face, "Why you underhanded street trash, have you no self control. How dare you handle Her Majesty Princess Zelda in such a manner? I wouldst strike you down were her highness not between us."

"Sir Wyatt, sheath your blade. I assure you, this is not what it appears. I merely fell into the seer's lap when the carriage suddenly ceased its movement," Princess Zelda explained as she lifted herself off the boy.

The knight merely bowed his head in respect, all the while his eyes not leaving the young man, "Be that as it may, I still do not believe it appropriate that you should have to share your royal vessel with one whom is so obviously below you. In the future, perhaps he should simply travel on foot, with his speed I am sure he would not mind."

"May I remind you that I had very little choice in the matter? Our king did not seem to see it fit to provide me with a horse of my own, nor lodging either for that matter," Theo retorted, reminding them all of the King's logic that if he was to embark on a quest, he must already have supplies of his own. However, a peasant as he was, this was far from the truth and the boy had spent the past week sharing a nightly tent with Erol, the only knight with whom he had bothered to bond with.

"Why you insolent…"

"Please, Sir Wyatt, perhaps you would wish to enlighten us as to why we have stopped," the Princess interrupted, trying her best to avoid an argument.

"Oh yes, of course," the man stated, attempting to regain his composure, "It would seem that Sir Leo and Sir Aries spotted a troupe of moblins as they scouted up ahead. As such, we, your knights have merely stopped to prepare ourselves for the battle that is sure to befall us. As well, we wish for you and the seer to remain here where you shall be safe."

"Actually, I would very much like to see you all in action," Theo responded, not bothering to even look at the man. His mind was already made up, and so as such, whatever the man said would not matter.

"I am afraid I can not allow this. As much as I believe a good Moblin strike may be just the humbling that you need, it is still our sworn duty to keep both you and Her highness safe and furthermore…"

"Well then you have nothing to fear for I have no intention of getting injured," Theo stated in his normal nonchalant manner. "Of course that would mean leaving Zelda alone, and we certainly could not have that."

"I could not agree more," the knight nodded, the feeling of control beginning to return.

"Then it's settled, the Princess shall be joining us as well," smirked the seer. HE watched carefully as the knight was about to open his mouth once more and decided for once to be courteous and simply interrupt him ahead of time, "Well come now, you should be getting prepared. You don't want her Highness to be injured because you were ill prepared."

A faint smile appeared on Zelda's face as she watched the knight's face go red. Seeing this, Sir Wyatt at last realized he had already lost the battle and retired to dawn his suit of armor. It was not until the man on horseback had disappeared from the window entirely that the Princess had at last chosen to speak, "I must know, right now, were you being serious, about the two of us accompanying the knights on their campaign I mean?"

"Of course, I do not bother myself with meaningless words. However if you truly do not wish to go, I will understand," Theo spoke, for once looking the girl in the eyes.

"When you put it that way, how could I refuse?" spoke the princess in her soft voice.

"Well then come on, we mustn't keep them waiting," Theo smirked as he opened the coach door.

"Pardon me, but whatever are you speaking of? Sir Wyatt has only just told us that he is beginning to ready himself," replied the wide eyed Princess.

"Let's just say I am not the patient type."

It was not until the Princess had at last touched the ground behind the boy, that she at last caught his meaning as a sudden and strong wind seemed to pick up, causing her to loose her balance and fall to the ground. As she looked up, the world seemed to be passing by in a blur. She watched as her knights in the distance applied their armor, the metal appearing almost instantly upon their bodies. In the skies, the birds seemed to race by, their wings resembling those of a Hylian humming bird, "How are you doing this?"

"How do you think?"

The tone in the boy's voice was like nothing she had ever heard before in the shelter of the royal palace, and as such she did not recognize the rhetoric as she stood back up, "Well, I suppose it must be magic. You are a seer, so I suppose you would be likely to be more in touch with the flow of time then most."

Theo simply nodded, not bothering to offer a hand to help her up, another gesture Zelda had not yet become accustomed to. However, before she had quite become erect, another hand seemed to come out of thin air to aide her with strength unheard of. Before she had even had time to react, a sharp noise, which could barely be recognized as human, caught Zelda's long ears. So harsh was the noise that the girl found her hands automatically reach out for her ear, only to find only still caught in the hand of the blond shrieking blur in front of her.

Struggling with the noise himself, Theo closed his eyes in concentration. With deep breaths, the young seer felt the magic flow through his body. Soon it pulsed through his veins, moving back and forth like waves upon the sand, searching for the proper pattern before releasing itself from the safety of the flesh.

When Theo opened his eyes, only an instant after he had closed them, the world surrounding him returned to normal and he looked over at Erol whom seemed to be struggling with Zelda's hand, "Sir Wyatt! Sir Robin! Sir Ethan! All of you, hurry, I tell you there is something wrong with the princess!"

Six armor clad men could be heard as the rushed over, their chain mail weighing them down greatly. "Erol, what is the meaning of this?"

The young knight released the royal's hand as he turned around to face his fellow knights, "I know not, but it would seem that the princess can barely move. It has taken her several minutes to simply cover her ears for reason I do not know."

"Well she appears to be fine now," Sir Wyatt jeered at the blond as he stared over his shoulder at the Princess whom was taking in her surroundings, her head now moving at a normal pace, "You know, it is only a week's journey back to the castle, if the pressure is has begun to go to your head, it is not to late to return." And with that, the knights abandoned Erol, continuing on with their nearly complete preparations.

"I, I do not understand. I know what it was I saw, what happened? Princess, why are you at last restored?" Erol spoke softly, his blue eyes trembling as he gazed into the royal's.

"Just a bit of magic," Theo smirked not bothering to explain further.

The young man's disregard of Erol's concern could be read as nothing less then rude. He had asked for the help of the King's knights and they had complied, the least he could do was keep them informed on such matters. Yet still, since he first met the seer, the knight could tell that he play on another set of rules entirely, and would likely laugh it off as a jest if Erol were to inform him. Instead, he would simply have to deal with the younger boy delicately, "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Not really, but if you truly wish me to, I will," true to form, Theo stared upwards at the clouds as he spoke, as though he were not even a part of the discussion, "I was bored and did not care to wait for you and the others to dress. As such, I simply shift Zelda and myself into a faster timeline so that an hour glasses wait would take a mere minute. As such, while you appeared to us to be moving too fast to see, we appeared to you to be moving very slowly. A rather simple concept really."

It was not until after his lesson was at last over that Theo actually took the time to examine the knight, and still several moments longer before he finally realized what he saw. Despite how much time had already passed, Erol was still in the same clothes he had adorned that morning: black pants, gray tunic, brown leather boots and gloves where the others wore metal, and at last the teal cape which bore the Royal Crest, "Erol, aren't you going to get ready?"

"I have always found that clunky armor is only good if you wish to slow yourself down," The young man responded, staring off at his fully festooned allies, "Besides, I shall not be going entirely unprotected. I still have my shield and shoulder armor."

"Well then, I guess we should get going," responded Theo, and with that, the seer followed after the six knights, not bothering to wait for his companions.

* * *

"Princess, I must insist you stay here where it is safe," Sir Wyatt spoke as the Moblins at last came into view.

Over her shoulder, the young Princess sought the seer's approval, which he promptly gave with a slight nod, "Of course."

Erol expected a prompt order or signal to tell him to attack, but in his hesitation ,his comrades had already began the charge, each a single unit, with the exception of Sirs Leo and Aries whom were ever the duo, and no two paths the same. "Worry not, your highness, I promise you, we shall return," and with those words of parting, the young knight joined in the race.

It was only a matter of seconds before Sir Erol managed to break ahead of his armor clad brethren. It was no surprise to him to see that the enemy had already spotted them from the clanking metal behind him. Erol's left hand tightened around the hilt of his sword as he as the distance between them rapidly decreased. One clean slice and the first was down, his body vanishing in a dark cloud, as creatures of darkness often do. Another two were brought down before the clanking boots at last arrived.

With their heavy armor, the other knights found it difficult to land a strike on the quick moving monsters. Even Erol, whose flexibility remained unaltered found difficult after awhile, being fended off by tiny metal shields. To fend these fiends off and remain unharmed, the knight knew he would need a more powerful strike and he had just the one in mind. In one swift motion he drew back his sword and swung, becoming a silver blur amongst the crowd: five more Moblins returned to darkness. As the Knight of time at last came to a halt in his rotation, he stumbled forward with slight disorientation and as such, it was not until it was already too late to raise his shield that Erol saw the crude blade flying towards his face.

He did not know how it would feel, to be cut, to bleed, to die. All he knew was that he would soon know… but for some reason, death did not come. As his blue eyes looked back at the object, he could see it was no longer in motion.

"I have seen enough," the sorcerer spoke as he strode confidently down the hill with the Princess at his side. It was just as he had predicted, this team was incapable of working together, and were such a pattern to continue, it would not be long until news of their first casualty reached Hyrule Castle.

"Seer, are you responsible for this," Sir Wyatt called out as he slew a near statuesque Moblin.

"In the most direct sense, I suppose," Theo spoke to the seven knights whom he had removed from time. "I thought you may need my assistance, your in…incompetence was obvious even to my…to my untrained eyes."

"I don't see you fighting," Sir Ethan responded, running his fingers back through his hair. The other knights joined in on the counter assault against the seer, with the exception of Erol whom could not help but agree with his brazen friend and Robin, whom simply was not paying attention. Deeply absorbed in their mutual dislike of the younger man, the knights failed to notice the time sorcerer's diminishing balance coinciding with an increase of speed in the Moblins surrounding them.

And then it happened, the young man collasped, and the monsters struck back, "Quickly! Someone protect the Princess!" Sir Wyatt proclaimed as swords clashed against his heavy armor, 'What in the name of the three goddesses was that boy thinking coming along?'

Suddenly, her safety net was gone and for the first time, Zelda was truly frightened. Theo was suppose to be protecting her, he was suppose to keep her safe yet now he was on the ground and who knew how long it wouldst take for her knights to reach her? How long it would take the Moblins to rip her to shreds? Her instincts were telling the girl to run, but her training had told the Princess that such an act wouldst be quite unbecoming of a lady of her stature. As the teardrops blegan flowing down her regal cheeks, Zelda could not help but feel as though perhaps, she deserved this. She deserved to die because it was her fault that Asher no longer lived.

So when the flash of iron came upon her, the princess did not move. She did not cringe or yell, but accepted her punishment. However, once again death hid as a hylian blade rose to meet the creature's. "Sir Erol!"

"Your highness, I promised that I wouldst return, and so I have." His warm smile seemed to ease her mind as he cut through the Moblin. After making sure that the body had indeed disappeared, the youngest knight turned back to the princess, "Did that foul demon injure you?"

"No, I do not believe so," the solemn voice spoke, her blue eyes still shaking.

"And Master Theo?"

"I'm… I'm not sure."

Now kneeling, Erol pressed his long Hylian ear to the boy's breast. _Thump thump_. "He shouldst be fine, though I doth not know what hath taken place."

"T'was the spell which did him in. It must have taken more power then he hadth thought," Zelda explained, remembering the scrolls on the craft which she had studied so many years ago.

"Then perhaps we should allow him rest," Erol remarked as he returned to his feet, tightening his left hand's grip on his weapon. For the remainder of the battle, he remained to protect the youths.

"We are victorious!" Sir Wyatt chimed, lifting his sword to the sky as the last Moblin returned to darkness.

"Huzah!!"

As the cheering died down, the six knights began their ascent up the grassy hill to where the seventh stood, "Come your Majesty, we shalt escort you back to your carraige," Sir Wyatt spoke on bended knee s he address the royal. She simply nodded and followed the knight's lead.

"But what of Master Theo? Shalt no one aide me in returning him?" Erol called out as his fellow knights walked onward.

"Tell you what, from here on out, you can take care of the Seer, and we whom were chosen for this mission shall protect her Majesty," Wyatt sneered back at him, then continued onward.

"As you wish," Erol responded under his breathe as he hoisted the man three years his junior upon his back.

* * *

_"Our operation was a failure, your moblin's were all destroyed"_

_"Well then, I suppose you shall have to continue following them, now won't you Kaede."_

_"As you wish Master."_

* * *

**Finally I'm done. I had such writer's block on this chapter, but hopefully it won't be too long until the next sage rears his head. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dealings

**Disclaimer: I own very little, and unfortunately it does not include the Legend of Zelda Series**

_As Impa turned the page a prepared to read aloud yet another chapter, Link could not help but interrupt, as he had been avoiding for quite some time, "Excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom," he spoke up slightly embarrassed._

"_Very well," the woman spoke, settling aside the tome. _

_After Link had left the room, the Princess turned to the red headed girl and spoke, "Why does he keep doing that?"_

"_I know, righ'?"_

* * *

_Upon entering the palace, having told the guards of their mission and assuring no harm, a young servant boy approached Nabooru, bowing his head as he spoke, his long blond bangs covering his eyes, "I was asked to escort you to the Great Hall."_

_Without another word, the boy turned and began to walk, the older women following behind, "Say kid what's your name?"_

* * *

_It was on his return from the royal lavatories that Link heard her voice, "What kind of name is that!!"_

"_Nabooru, what are you doing here?" the young hero asked as he ran towards her._

"_I could ask you the same thing kid."_

"**Book of Spirit**

**Chapter 2:**

**Dealings**

"Your Majesty, I have just spoken with the harbor master. He has assured me that the Royal vessel shall be ready to depart within the month," Sir Wyatt reported proudly, having accomplished his mission.

"Very good, I thank you Sir Wyatt," the Princess spoke, but from the corner of her eye, she could see the hidden look of disappointment on the seer's face as he blew away his long bangs. "Theo, is something the matter, I thought you wouldst be pleased?"

"A month is an awfully long time and the journey alone will require at least five. I know that it should not matter, but I cannot shake the feeling that if we do not find the first sorcerer soon, we may lose our opportunity." With his back to an outside wall of their inn, Theo stared out at the ocean and once again sighed, "I suppose I shall just have to do something about this."

Pushing himself off the wall, the young man entered into Haven's, one of Hyrule's many providences, bazaar, followed in short by his personal guardian.

Nearly an hour had passed before at last the two returned to the inn, "We shall be leaving on the morrow."

"Theo, you are amazing. However did you accomplish such a feat," the wide eyed princess praised, causing a low grumble to fall from Sir Wyatt's lips.

"It wasn't very difficult, I simply signed on to another vessel," the boy shrugged, causing far more wide eyed expressions, even from Sir Robin.

"Are you suggesting that you wish for Her Majesty, Princess Zelda Alexandria Hyrule, to travel on the vessel of commoners?" Sir Wyatt spat as the distance between the two decreased until the large knight was nearly on top of the seer.

If Theo had even noticed the looming figure, he had shown no sign as he crossed his arms, "I do more than suggest. If Princess Zelda Alexandria Hyrule wished merely to slow down our journey then perhaps she should have stayed in her castle."

"Why you arrogant little…"

"Sir Wyatt, that shall be enough," Zelda spoke up. This was a test, she just knew it. Theo was manipulating the situation once again to see how she would respond, just as he had done to the knights in their battle. But unlike the Knights, Zelda was determined not to fail… yet still, to be constantly surround by such people for months on end, could she truly handle this? "Tell me, what are the details of this arrangement?"

A small smirk appeared on Theo's face, just the answer he was hoping for, "I have secured the last eight beds and have managed to find space for the horses as well. The carriage however that is another story, we will have to leave it behind. Are you alright with that?"

Five months was one thing, but to endure the discomfort of riding side saddle for the duration of the journey, this was simply asking too much of the pampered girl. Yet still, she did so hate to lose, "By chance, are you aware of when the next vessel is to depart."

"Three weeks from now, we truly are lucky that we arrived when we did," the sorcerer responded, pretending he was unaware of why she wished to know.

"And what of our luggage, where shall we store our clothing. I cannot image there to be much room within a common vessel. At least so I have heard."

"I've already thought of that," he smirked then nodded his head towards Erol whom responded by removing nine small burlap bags from his belt, "We picked them up in the marketplace."

"You expect us to fit all of our belongings in those shabby things. I doubt it shall even hold my mirror," Sir Ethan spoke up, comb still in hand.

"Quite right, in their current condition, these bags are completely useless," Theo spoke, noting the gleeful smirk on Wyatt's face, 'Fool.' He pushed past the knight and took the nine bags from his companion's hands. "However with a little magic, they will be able to hold a hundred times their size."

"Master Theo, are you sure you are up to this. Do you not remember what happened last week?"

"Yes Erol and I assure you, I will be fine. It is only a mid level enchantment," and with that, the boy began. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and spoke his words, "_Allargarse"_ A dim light transferred through the sorcerer's hands into the fabric as the enchantment took effect, "It is done, now if you'll excuse me; I am going to take a bath. It shall be quite awhile before we next get a chance."

* * *

The next morning came and the troupe began loading into the ship, squeezing between the commoners whom squealed and whispered in the presence of the Royal and her knights, paying no heed to the seer who so easily blended in with the crowd.

Upon arrival within their rooms, Sir Wyatt took it upon himself to begin organizing. "Hm, it will be a tight fit, but I suppose that we could all fit if we share, Seer," the man smirked, making sure to remind his companions who was to blame as they looked upon the two small bunk beds, "I suppose Sirs Leo and Aries will wish to share a bed, I have worked with Sir Ethan in the past so if he doesn't mind, I'll share with him. Robin, Tobias, you two may take the bottom bunk." With a false look of surprise, the knight at last turned around to where the seer and his knight were standing, "Which means that the last bed will be yours. I mean, if that's alright with you, 'Master Theo'."

"Not at all, but I can't help but notice that you seem to have forgotten I reserved another room," Theo responded calmly to the smug man.

"That would be for her majesty, afterall, a lady such as herself should not be exposed to such indecencies."

" I agree, though surely one must wonder which indecencies to which you refer. I mean certainly, there is nothing that we men would expose that Zelda has not already seen," while he spoke, Theo unbuckled his tunic belt unnoticed until at last he had finished his words. With one swift motion, he lifted his light blue tunic above his head, revealing his pale hylian chest, causing the princess's face to flush and her eyes to avert out of habit.

But still the seer was not done as he walked towards the princess, the angry knight's eyes blazing at the top of his ponytail, "For certainly she has arms, and when first we met, her own breast had but begun to differ from my own. So perhaps this is the indecency of which you speak, Sir Wyatt." And with that, the seer continued to remove his pants, leaving the boy in nothing but his braies (basically medieval boxers). "Tell me Zelda, do you not have legs?"

Side to side the blushing Princess looked for one whom could give her the answer to such an awkward question, but there were none to be found. It would seem she would need to find such a thing on her own, "I suppose I do."

"You see, and beyond these comforts, one could simply enter another room if they be wishing to change, so it would seem I still have yet to find an answer. However, I do know that if you are planning to do something truly indecent within this room, as you have declared, I am not certain I would want to be exposed to it myself." And with that, the seer scooped his clothing from the floor and continued to the next room, receiving many stares from the people in the hall.

"Princess, are you not going to say anything," Sir Wyatt pleaded, only partially out of concern for the girl.

"After a display such as that, what is there left to say," the princess spoke to the ground as she attempted to regain her composure. Turning to leave, the girl placed her hand delicately on the doorframe then in one elegant motion, turn back her head, "Sir Erol, shall you not be joining us? I believe it is your duty to protect the seer."

With an astonished nod, the knight crossed the room to join her, and together they crossed the portal.

* * *

"Surely you must enjoy causing chaos, do you not?" Erol smirked that night as seer and he waited outside their room as the princess changed into her chemise.

"Without conflict, what reason would there be to overcome?" Theo spoke from his seat on the wooden floor, "Besides, you can't tell me you don't take delight in watching Wyatt make a fool of himself."

It was the first time that the knight had ever heard his charge laugh, and he could not help but join in. It was not until laughter had died down that the young knight spoke, "I wish I could stand up to him the way that you do."

"Well why can't you?"

"Surely you jest, you know as well as I that they do not respect me. They believe that simply because I am the son of the captain of the royal guard, that I do not deserve what I have, and it doesn't help that I was almost slice in two when the moblins attacked," a sigh escaped his lips as the knight slid down the wall, "I just can't help but think, 'If only I were faster, I could have shown them.'"

"Hm, don't kid yourself. If a person wishes to despise you, they shall always find a way," Theo spoke in his normal nonchalant way and watched as the knight's face seemed to fall further. It was strange, the seer's philosophy had always been to speak the truth if a lie would be pointless, and had never before guilt about the words he spoke, but now that he was looking into the eyes of his logic's victim, he could not help but feel responsible, "But if you would like, I would be will to help you train, at least for the next few months."

"What do you know about swordsmanship?" Erol half laughed at the seer's offer.

"Not one thing, but can you think of anyone faster?"

"I suppose you do have a point, alright, you have yourself a deal."

As Erol outstretched his ungloved hand, Theo could not help but flinch. With a deep breath, the seer reached out his own and shook.

"_May I ask you a favor?" It was a beautiful woman who spoke to him, who was currently Erol. Theo felt as his head nodded slightly down, "When you leave this place, will you take me with you?"_

"_Of course, how could I refuse? After all, you did save my life."_

"Master Theo, are you alright?"

Waking from his vision, it took the sorcerer a moment to realize what he was asked, "Oh yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking that the Princess must surely be done by now."

With a nod of agreement, the two lifted themselves from the ground and reached for the door, "Oh but one last thing."

"Yes?"

"It's Theo, just Theo. No Master."

"As you wish…Theo." With that in mind, the knight turned the door to reveal a beautiful young woman brushing her long golden hair, wearing nothing but a chemise reaching barely to her knees, "What was that you said about legs again?""

* * *

**Yeah, finished, sorry it's alittle short, but I promise a longer chapter nect time, which reminds me, 2 more chapters till the sage . oh also for those of you wondering, here are some pictures I had done of a few of the characters: Theo (head) takerucoh./art/Theo-78681964 Erol takerucoh./art/Erol-79307057 Leo- heroes-of-truth./art/Leo-77126922 Aries- heroes-of-truth./art/Aries-78776799 DO me a favor though, if you do look, don't go into the folders, I want my sages identities kept a secret and all of them are posted**


	3. Chapter 3: Washing the Slate

**Disclaimer: I own Zelda and all it's affiliates...in my dreams. However in this reality, I only own the OCs of this story**

"**Book of Spirit**

**Chapter Three:**

**Washing the Slate**

It had been two months since the troupe of nine had departed from Haven's harbor and as Robin stared up at the bunk above him, he could not help but look for a distraction, but it would seem no one was quite interesting enough to watch. Aries was polishing his sword once again on a nearby chair, as his brother, at least Robin assumed from below, delved into another thick tome which he had brought along. Ethan, as usual, was staring at himself in the mirror, searching for blemishes as he lounged across the bed he had claimed when the seer left. Beside him, Tobias lay, deep into another one of his power naps and Wyatt…

Robin was startled as Sir Wyatt stormed into the room, "Damn, that kid pisses me off!"

"Lose another argument to the seer?" Ethan asked as he combed back his dark hair.

"Hmph, just because the pampered Princess is on his side, that boy acts as though he were Nayru herself," the man fumed as he climbed into his bunk with a resounding thud, "If the Royal brat was not there to defend his magic rear, I would show him a thing or two."

"But what about his magic?" Robin asked, remembering when he had arrived in the great hall without their noticing.

Sir Wyatt shot the knight, whom was currently playing with his own pointed ear, a quick glare, then continued on his rant as though nothing had been said, "I tell you, if the Princess was not watching, I would take that little seer down, and the captain's brat too."

Robin glanced evident grins on Aries and Ethan's faces at the sound of these words, knowing well the disdain that the others felt towards the younger knight, yet in all their months of ranting, not a one had bothered giving an actual reason why. In his boredom, Robin's rolled toward the thin wooden door as his fellow knights continued on in their rants. Stretching his body to the point that his belt shifted past his navel, the blond shifted himself to the floor, careful not to disturb his darker bedmate.

"Where are you off to?" Ethan asked as Wyatt continued in his ramblings.

"I am bored," and without another word, he left.

The man walked down the narrow hall just as he did everything else, with his eyes slowly shifting from one scene to the next. Through the doors, his long ears pick up on many muffled conversations from the nearby rooms and through these, he had gotten to know his neighbors over the previous two months.

It would seem that Sharp Voiced Lady's children had been misbehaving once again, this time having apparently tortured the cat which they had forgotten to feed a few days before. Across the hall, Come Hither was entertaining Gentleman Caller once again, and apparently her husband, More Clueless Than I, would be negotiating trades on the upper deck all afternoon. A few steps later Cranky Old Man was telling his grandson about how different things were when he was a child. How they didn't have fancy ships and had to ride across the seas on Zoras for ten months if they wanted to worship sacred relics. Next door, Overly Suspicious Woman was telling her husband, Probably Not Listening, about some blond haired man whom she always saw wandering around. Apparently, she thought he might be listening in on her conversations.

As Robin began looking around to see if he could spot the mysterious blond haired man, he spotted another blond entirely, "Sir Robin, have you seen Theo?"

"I am sorry Princess, I have not," Robin replied, being on his best behavior.

"Well, if you do come across him, would you do me a favor and tell him that I will be waiting in our chambers?"

"Gladly, what shall I tell him it is concerning?" The Princess's face seemed to flush as she contemplated the question.

"Oh, you need not concern yourself with such things, he should know what it is concerning," her voice seemed to lower as she spoke this, her blue eyes staring at the ground to her right.

"Do not worry, I shall find him," the knight reassured the royal, and then turned to walk away, forgetting to show his respects until he was almost to the stairs.

As he walked about the deck, Robin wondered why the _seer_ did not already know that the Princess was searching for him, but was soon distracted by a calico cat which someone had brought along. "Kitty!"

It would seem that the cat was not quite as welcoming as the twenty one year old, soon to be twenty two year old, man and quickly turned to run in the other direction, trying her best to ignore the pleas of "Wait Kitty!" and "Kitty come back!".

Out of breath and having lost track of Kitty, Robin retired to sitting down on a nearby crate and listen in on the conversations of others, the nagging feeling that he had forgotten something still fresh in the back of his mind.

"Mommy, how much longer do we have to stay this boat? It smells like Zoras." "I find the food on this ship shallow and pedantic." "Yes, quite." "Ouch!Erol,youdon'thavetohitmesohard." "My apologies." "Mommy. Have you seen my Kitty?"

Something in the mess of voices seemed familiar to Robin. 'Now what was it?' the knight thought, looking over the small groups whom were standing on deck. On the opposite side, Erol and the seer seemed to be training as they did every day. Though the other knights were aware of this, the subject was somewhat taboo as it would quite effectively invalidate the majority of their claims, 'Maybe he can tell me what I forgot.'

Determinedly, the knight walked across the wooden floor and approached the men whom were currently in a deadly war of wooden sticks, which the seer was carrying clumsily. Out of the corner of his eye, Theo spotted the slow moving figure and ceased his training, "One moment Erol," he spoke, holding up his hand as he returned to the normal flow of time. "Let me guess, Zelda needs me."

"Robin's eyes widened as he remembered the message he was supposed to deliver, "Yes…Yes, that is why I have come. The Princess wishes to speak with you."

"See Erol, I told you that if we gave her a few days in her old clothes she would come around. And you were going to wash her clothes yourself," the seer eyed his friend, his normal calm voice replaced with a panting that comes from hours of exercise. "Oh and Robin, could you do me one favor while I'm gone? Could you help Erol out with his training? Afterall, I'd suspect you would make a better opponent then me." Without bothering to wait for an answer, Theo cast his spell and the knight seemed to move at nearly twice his regular speed.

"So what do you say?" a slow voiced Erol asked, holding out a wooden stick.

"Let's see what you can do," Robin smirked as he grasped the rod by its false hilt. Thinking himself generous, Robin held back on his first strike, a horizontal slice, only to find that his opponent had jumped above the arc and a dull pain struck at his forehead. 'He is fast,' robin thought as he raised his weapon to defend.

"You do realize I don't have to help you," Theo spoke from atop the stairs, looking down at the cowering princess.

"Are you sure no one will recognize me?" Zelda asked, her face aflame as, for the second time in her life, the girl found herself dressed as 'street trash' and she prepared herself to do her the job of her servants.

"To tell the truth, I do not care," the sixteen year old spoke, his silhouette then disappearing from the doorway.

The woman could feel the fury bubbling to the surface as she stood in the doorway and with one deep breathe she contained herself, just as her training had taught her to do. But still, she could not help but wonder how even after three months together, he could still be so cold. After all, if anyone had a right to be rude, it was her, she was the one who had to share a small room with two men, she was the one who was stuck on a ship filled with commoners, at least by her standards, and now she was expected to wash her own clothing. 'Breathe, just breathe,' Zelda thought then hurried up the stairs for even if he was not the warmest person, at least the seer was familiar and she did not wish to be alone.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had backed out," Theo grinned as the girl came out into the light. It was the first time he had seen her clearly in his clothes, which he had not told her were more worn then her own. Her wavy blond locks were tied back behind her head and an attempt to remove the make-up plastered on her face was made, "Follow me."

He lead her to the rear of the ship, past the billowing white sails and the tables for tea, to where a mass of mother's or their servants waited their vats of water, scrubbing out their family's stains. It was mid-afternoon and so most had already left to hang their clothes and catch the last few beams of sunlight that the day had to offer. Together the two approached the nearest tub, the water still dark from the loads that had been washed that day, "This is absolutely disgusting, surely there must be a better alternative."

"Well, if you had asked for my help earlier, there would have been," Theo spoke, his voice devoid of spite. After sitting down at the tub, the seer removed the small bag from his waist and one by one removed his clothing, and then tossed each into the vat.

As she watched the seer scrub away at the wash board, she attempted to do the same, slowly lowering her chemises into the cloudy water one at a time, then pinching a floating undergarment between her well groomed nails and tossing it onto her own washboard. With her arm extended as far as it would go, she mopped the cloth up and down the board until an unexpected hand grasped her own.

"No, you have to do it like this," Theo spoke as he pressed her palm flat against the board, moving his hand with her own, "See, it's not so bad."

"Awe, don't you remember being that age?" a nearby woman asked her neighbor as she watched the two adolescents.

"Ah, yes. They make such a cute couple."

"Aren't these Erol's?" Zelda asked, accidently pulling out a slightly larger pair of braies.

"I figured we would be up here awhile."

Over three hours had passed before the seer reappeared before the knights. "Theo, I was wondering when you would return. Sir Robin has proven himself quiet an opponent, he may very well be giving you a run for your rupees."

"Iamreallynotthatgreat.Evenathalfspeed, SirErolgavemequiteafewbruisesand…." The knight trailed off as he noticed the blond haired girl cupping her eyes behind the seer, "Who is that you have there? She's pretty cute."

"Yes Theo, where have you been hiding this…" Erol paused midsentence as he suddenly recognized the pony-tailed stranger, and took bended knee, "Your Highness, my deepest apologies."

"Princess, whatareyoudoinginthoseclothes?"

"I would prefer not to go into the details." Zelda once again spoke low to the oddly fast speaking knight.

"So, Robin, you enjoyed your workout?" Theo asked, removing his spell.

"Surely you jest, after spending two months cramped inside my chambers, of course I did."

"Good, then we shall see you again tomorrow at noon."

Day after day, the two knights trained and within two weeks, the older knight had moved into the spare bed in the Princess's chambers. By day, they would train, and by night they would listen to Erol's Ocarina play and stories Robin had heard in the hall, and this was the way it remained, at least for two months.

"So it turns out that Gentleman Caller is actually More Clueless Than I's evil identical twin brother," Robin told the other blonds from atop his bed.

"Oh my," Zelda gasped at this news, having grown strangely mesmerized by the lives of people she had never met.

"And that's not all; it would seem that Come Hither is pregnant…." Robin paused for dramatic effect, watching the widened blue eyes of his roommates, "And she does not know who the real father is."

"Will More Clueless then I discover his wife's secret affair? Will Come Hither reveal the true identity of her child's father? Will Gentleman Caller take responsibility if it is his own? Will any of us ever meet these people? Find out next week."

"How do you know what we shall find out next week?" Robin asked, staring down at Theo.

"Well, I am a seer," he spoke then stood up from his bed, "Erol, I believe it is time for training."

"Already?" Robin asked from atop his bunk.

"Do not worry Robin; I have no need of your assistance today. This is a different type of training," this was all that Theo would say before he disappeared from the room until Erol met him on deck.

"So what is this training you want me to do?"

"Sit down," Theo instructed from his cross-legged position on the ground. He watched as the young knight did the same then held out his hands, the right palm up and the left down, "Now place your hands in mine."

"Of course," upon placing his hands into the sorcerer's, a strange pulse went up his left arm, dying before reaching his shoulder, "What was that?"

"Just a little magic, this week I shall teach you how to channel it through your body and back into mine, next week, I shall show you how to start a spark of your own, and the last two weeks, we shall practice."

"I am deeply sorry, but I have no magic, I am but a humble knight," Erol spoke, removing his hands from those of his charge.

"Of course you do, every living being has magic inside of them, the secret is learning how to draw it out. I am not telling you that it will be much, for were that true you would certainly know it by now, but perhaps it shall be enough to give that swing attack of yours an edge," Theo grinned as he looked into Erol's blue eyes, "So what do you say, shall we continue?"

"Of course."

Erol was playing his ocarina when he heard the news, after five months at sea; they had at last reached the old continent, more specifically Dooya Harbor in the kingdom of Tem. "We have arrived," Theo told them only moments before the door had opened.

"Your Highness, we have reached Dooya," Sir Wyatt announced, the other four knights standing behind him.

"Thank you for informing me," the Princess spoke, allowing the knight his moment in the sun.

It was a full hour before the nine Hylians had gathered their things and waded through the crowds. Upon touching solid ground, they looked around at the marketplace surrounding them. It was filled with signs in ten different languages and people darker than most in Hyrule outside those of the desert. Other than those key differences however, the only thing that differed from the marketplace Theo had grown up in was the size. There were still the same merchants attempting to take advantage of those with plenty of spend, and customers taking advantages of those merchants with bleeding hearts who would not be seen again the next month.

"Finally, dry land. I am heading to the pub," Sir Ethan proclaimed, eying one nearby where an attractive young woman had just entered.

"Yes, that sounds good. Let's go!" Wyatt agreed, leading the way for his fellow knights.

"I suppose that means it is up to us to find our lodgings," Theo spoke to his two remaining companions, his guardian and the Princess.

"Yes, I am quite eager to at last bathe, I have grown tired of dousing myself in perfume," The Princess agreed, thinking of the now half empty bottles she and the men had gone through.

Slowly, the trio made their way through the crowds, careful not to dirty the Princess's gown, until at last they came upon an Inn, "We wish to rent nine beds for the evening."

"You are in luck, it would seem that we have only eleven remaining," the man spoke, his accent subtle but still distinctly different from that of the last Innkeeper they had dealt with.

"Thank you very much," Theo told the man then tossed him a small bag of rupees in exchange for three room keys. As the seer turned to walk up the stairs and inspect the rooms, he noticed a small slip of paper hanging on the wall, the symbols drawn upon it clearly mystical, or at last drawn to appear so, "Tell me, what is this?"

"Oh, I see you have spotted the seal. A few months ago, this harbor was plagued by Poes, attacking people in the street and moaning at all hours, all very bad for business. The whole town was in a panic as business was driven away by the monsters, until one day some Gypsies came," he told them, then spat on the ground, "Disgusting people, but one among them claimed he could rid us of the menace. He sold us these seals and the monsters have been gone ever since."

"Can you tell me anything more about these gypsies?" the seer asked, strangely intrigued.

"I do not know much, but I believe they called themselves, 'The Gerudo.'""

"_The Gerudo?"_

_

* * *

_**Wow, I finished this chapter fast. Anywho I hoped you all enjoyed it and continue reading Because it's about to get good.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Bard

**Disclaimer: I am not a crook, nor am I Richard Nixon**. ** I take no credit for the creation of the Zelda series nor for any of the OoT characters.**

"_So the Gerudo were gypsies?" Zelda queried, turning towards her caretaker._

"_It would appear so, though I have never heard anything of that sort before," Impa responded, resting her chin on her fist, "I suppose you would have to ask a Gerudo."_

_Link's ears perked up at these words, "I shall return."_

"_Kid I'm very busy, what the hell do ya want?" Nabooru asked as she was lead into the Princess's chamber._

"_Oh, now get me a Zora!" Malon proclaimed as she saw the red headed woman._

_Impa glared down at the young woman, then found herself calling back the young hero, "I am terribly sorry about this, but we were wondering if you could enlighten us to the origin of your people."_

"_Is that all? Listen closely 'cause I'm only gonna tell ya once." In one swift motion, the woman grabbed a wooden chair the Princess used for her studies and sat down, her elbows on her thighs and hands grasped in between, "Ya see four hundred years ago, there lived a gypsy woman named Aishe Gerudo who was said to be the great great granddaughter of a powerful sorcerer. Now were you to ask any other Gerudo, they would tell you that she was fooled by a man and taken advantage of, but the truth is, she was very much in love. She devoted her whole heart to the man, and together the two travelled the countryside."_

"_It was in the desert we now call home that the two were attacked by the gang of thieves that once lived there. The two were ripped of their belongings and thrown together in a cell that the thieves used for hostages. Three months passed before at last the man negotiated a deal with the thieves, and was released, leaving Aishe alone… and pregnant. It is said that one night, a month later, she was visited by a young woman whom was with the thieves. She told her of an oasis out in the desert and freed my ancestor from her cell to seek out the safe place."_

"_She wondered for days out in the desert, starving and with child, and when all hope seemed lost, the sandstorms disappeared and a clearing came into sight. It was there, in the safety, that she at last allowed her rage to boil to the surface. She cursed the thieves that imprisoned her and the sands that forced her to remain, but most of all, the gypsy cursed the man that had abandoned her. In her fury, she tapped into the power of her great great grandfather and called down from the heavens Din, the goddess of power._

"_She asked Din for the power to seek revenge on those who wronged her, and the goddess granted her wish, but at a price. In order to destroy on man, she would have to honor another. She was told that soon she would give birth to twins, one girl and a boy. To the boy she must remain obedient and every hundred years, a new man would be born of her blood, to be honored and obeyed as well by her descendants, for only through these men could other women drink of the power that the goddess granted. As well, for calling upon the goddess, she and her descendants would be stripped of the power to hear the Gods. Upon agreeing to the goddess's terms Aishe's elven ears were turned round and her beautiful dark hair was made red as a reminder of her promise."_

"_Using this power, the gypsy woman became a great warrior and soon slaughtered the men amongst the thieves, and those women whom refused to obey. With her army of women, she returned to her home and pillaged the village house by house until she reached the home of her beloved and with her own blade, she slit the man's throat, leaving him to die alone."_

"_In memory of Aishe, we built the Spirit Temple at the place where her deal with the goddess of power was made which we still honor to this day."_

"_Link, are ya'll alright? You seem a lil uncomferable," Malon asked the pale hero._

"_Just wishing there were a few more males around," he laughed nervously, staring back and forth at the four females._

"_Not that I care, but why did you want to know about my people?" the Gerudo leader asked._

"_We recently found this book in the royal archives," the sheikah explained. Placing the tome in the other woman's lap, "It would seem that your ancestors are mentioned."_

"_Hm, let me see," Nabooru mumbled, thumbing through the pages._

"_Why thank you for volunteering to continue the story, I am afraid I have grown quite parched," Impa smirked as she stretched out in her chair._

"_Wait a second I never agreed to…" as the red haired woman looked down on at the children's faces, she suddenly found herself backed into a corner, "Fine, but don't you dare tell a soul."_

"**Book of Spirit**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Mysterious Bard**

It had been four weeks since they had left Dooya, following the trail trail that the gypsy left behind. From Dooya, they headed to Gav, from Gav to Nashado, from Nashado to Patrin, and from Patrin to Boro, each town with the same story, Poes had driven away business, and a gypsy drove away the Poes. His troupe would stay for a few weeks then move on, as gypsies often did, and so the knights continued on. It was not until they reached Boro that they received any good news. It would seem that less than a week before the gypsies had visited, then headed off to the north towards Gillie.

"So, have we arrived?" the princess asked, sitting side saddle on her majestic white horse, looking down at the village below.

"Yes, I believe it is."

"How can you be so sure?" Erol asked the seer clinging onto him. The answer became clear before the boy was able to open his mouth as his horse leaped back onto its hind legs, frightened of the specter appearing before them, "Hold on girl!" the knight shouted, as he reached for his sword, leaving his right arm to suffer the weight of two men. "Argh, take this foul spirit!" he shouted as he swung his blade through the ghostly body, offering little resistance. Seeing the Poe dance about, preparing to disappear, Erol struck out once more and the beast released a small cackle before converting bursting into a puff smoke.

"Any more doubts?" Theo asked to the group, none of whom protested, "Good, then I suggest we head to town by foot, I am certain that we have not seen the last of these Poes."

The nine Hylians had barely set foot in the village when a cry rang out nearby, "Help!!!"

"Someone should help her," the Princess spoke, her gloved fists pressed hard against her chest as she watched the three Poes surrounding a small girl.

"But your Highness, if we leave to aid this girl, who shall protect you?" Sir Wyatt asked, watching the child in the corner of his eye.

The Princess bit her lip in her inability to find an answer, she did not wish for the girl to be harmed, but then again she herself did not wish to be harmed either. "Do not fret Princess, I shall rescue her." Zelda turned to the familiar sound of Erol's voice and could not help but wonder how he could be so brave.

Wyatt's face turned red as the young knight ran off into battle, 'Always trying to make us seem like cowards, I shall show him,' he thought, then immediately ran after, sword in hand.

Three pairs of large eyes glared down at the small girl as her hands tried to move her closer to the wall, but there was nowhere left to go, "Please don't eat me!" she pleaded to them, tears running down her face, but they continued moving towards her, baring their menacing claws. Then suddenly, the middle Poe began to squeal, and then, the one to the left. The young girl opened her eyes to the twirling phantoms as steal seemed to cut through the monsters. The two Poes disappeared in darkness, replaced by two caped men, holding swords and shields.

"The third seemed to have escaped," Erol reported staring down the road, then turning back to the brown haired girl, "Are you alright?"

Still in shock, the girl nodded slightly to the man and slowly loosened her grip on the wall.

"Hey kid, do you happen to know where the Gerudo Gypsies are?" Wyatt asked, wanting to draw attention away from his companion. The young girl simply pointed down an alleyway to where a group of tents could be scene a distance off. "Alright, we found them!" the man yelled over to the rest of the group then took off towards the caravan.

"Now you go straight home, promise?" Erol smiled down at the girl. Once again she nodded then took off down the street.

A few poe battles later, the hylians arrived at the Gypsy camp, based in what appeared to be the village center. All around the people performed, it seemed that the poes did not bother visiting. Upon their arrival, they were met by two green eyed gypsy women, dancing along to the nearby music, "Why hello, you're not from around here are you?"

"Um no, we are not," Leo laughed nervously as the woman danced close, her orange billowing dress swiping against his pants legs.

"Ah then you are like us, no?" The other woman smiled, dancing next to his brother, "You like to travel."

"Well actually…"

"Oh, I bet a bunch of handsome men like you have all sorts of coins to spare," the first gypsy giggled, moving onto Sir Ethan, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Well sure we do," Ethan laughed, detaching his wallet from his waist. As the second woman moved to join her friend, the knight felt his bag being grabbed from behind.

"Of course, we would be very appreciative if you could tell us where we could find the man who sells the seals," Theo smirked, tossing the bag up and down in his hand so they could here it jingle.

"Oh, you seek Ramon."

"They always do. Follow the music; it should take you to him."

"But beware; the voice of an angel can often hide a demon."

"Thank you very much, we'll be sure to take care," Theo spoke, removing a few of the coins they had exchanged for from the purse, then tossing it to the dancers.

After the dancers had left, much to the disappointment of many of the knights, it was Robin who was the first to speak "So do you think that's the music?" he asked, pointing to the nearby fiddle player.

"No, if he were that close, they would have just said so," Tobias responded, looking around the caravan, "Perhaps we should venture further and see what we hear."

In a unanimous decision, the group agreed to the silent knight's plan and ventured forth with the exception of the seer, "Theo, where are you going."

"I shall meet you later," he waved off then turned towards a fortune teller's booth, "First I have to teach someone a lesson about respecting other people's abilities."

Confused, Erol followed in pursuit of his charge, leaving the Zelda in the care of the other six knights. Forming a circle of protection around the Princess, the knights walked as a single unit into the canvas mass, keeping their ears perked for the mysterious melody of which they were told.

It was Robin who noticed first, "How beautiful."

"What art…" Sir Wyatt began then he too heard the music. It was a subtle sound of strings being plucked, harmonizing with tones that were soon recognizable as a voice as they followed the sound, eventually happening upon a tent.

They followed the edge of the canvas until at last they found the entrance. Lacking a solid door, and thus any means of polite entry the party was aware of, Wyatt parted the cloth and entered the residence, "Pardon my intrusion, but I was wondering if you were the one they call Ramon?" the knight spoke to the man inside, startling him as he wrote out his seals.

"Yes, I am he," the bronzed man spoke, curious as to why a stranger had entered his home, "If you are looking for seals, I am making them as we speak and shall be selling them at noon.

"Oh no, do not worry, I can handle myself," the knight spoke feeling the hilt of his sword, "Actually, I was sent here to ask something of thee. Would you mind allowing me a moment to discuss the situation?"

"Well, I suppose," the gypsy man replied, not entirely sure what was being asked of him, "but it must truly be a moment, I do not have much time to spare."

"Then we shall be brief," the twenty-two year old brunette responded, sticking his hand through the entrance way, signaling the others to enter.

The gypsy watched as the knights filed into his home one after another until at last a beautiful young lady trailed in behind them, her purple gown dragging behind her and neck adorned with gold and sapphires. Obviously, she was of great social standing in the land she came from, her skin far too fair for the region, "Had I known I would be entertaining such a beautiful woman, I would have cleaned."

"Worry not, I have been expose to far worse and survived," Zelda smiled, thinking back to the disarray that were her chambers for five months. As she looked around the room, the Princess could not seem to find the source of the music that had led them there. The sound seemed to be coming from somewhere beyond the canvas, but she knew that could not be. As Zelda stared at the wall, she suddenly noticed yet another flap in the cloth. Another room perhaps, "Tell me, who is making that wondrous sound."

Ramon seemed confused at first as he listened to the girl's question, and the suddenly he understood, "Pardon me, after awhile you cease to notice. That is my nephew, Cato."

"Well, then tell Cato that he has a magnificent voice," Zelda responded, attempting to see between the folds, "One would think with a talent such as his, he would not wish to confine himself so."

The man's green eyes seemed to change as he stared down at the table, "I am certain he thinks the same, the poor child has not been outside in almost six seasons, almost half a year after he came to live with me. He spends his days either playing his music or muttering to himself."

"The perhaps we should escort the Princess out of here. We would not wish for her to fall ill," Sir Wyatt spoke, holding up the entrance to the tent.

"Worry not, what he has is not contagious, perhaps I should explain," Ramon spoke, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "You see, about two years ago, a terrible disease spread through our troupe, wiping out nearly a third of our people. Among them were my brother and his wife. Feeling sorry for the boy, I took Cato in to my home to help him through that difficult time. However, my nephew refused my help and as the months passed, the boy became more and more withdrawn and eventually grew ill. Because of its sudden onset, the people of our tribe came to believe that he has been cursed, but I myself have a different theory. According to traditions, we burn the belongings of the dearly departed, as not to incur their wrath, but as one so young; it is possible that Cato may have kept something to remember them by. So far, I have been unable to locate such an item and so, day after day, I try to release the spirits hold on him, but that too has proven fruitless."

Zelda could not help but feel sorry for the child; she knew well what it was like to lose someone close. Something inside the girl pulled her towards the room and before she realized what she was doing, the Princess pulled away the cloth, revealing a young gypsy boy of twelve, sitting crossed legged on his small bed, plucking away at the strings of a guitar. As she watched his shallow green eyes staring down at his callused fingers, either not noticing or not caring about the girl whom had entered, the boy's song seemed to take on a new meaning of which she could not quite put her finger on. The closed word she could find was haunting, it shook at her very soul and as Zelda listened, she could not help but feel herself a little girl again, running through the halls of the castle searching for someone whom could aid her only family.

As the tears welled in her eyes, Zelda shut the entrance and took a deep breath. It was not until she at last found herself composed that the royal turned back to the room, "I suppose we should get down to business," the Princess spoke, taking back control of the room, "We have travelled very far searching for a person of your talents."

"Well, I am quite honored, but I am afraid that moment I promised you is up, I have to work now, but if you wish, you are welcome to come find me later on this afternoon," the man spoke then turned back to his seals, lifting his brush and painting onto the fresh paper, ignoring the people around him.

Dumbfounded, the knights turned to one another for answers, but when they discovered there were none to be found, exited the residence.

"Ooh yes, I see that you have travelled a great distance," The fortune teller spoke as she waved her hands over her crystal ball.

"Oh my yes, that's amazing," Theo spoke in false surprise, pretending to fall into the woman's trap.

"Yes, I see great riches in thine future."

"Really, well then let me see," gently, the seer placed his light hand upon the tanned skin of her hand, "I see a woman, your sister. I see you taking coins from her purse and spending it on drink."

"How… how did you know that?" the gypsy asked in fascination.

"A word of advice, the next time you want to cheat someone out of their coin, make sure that they cannot see the future themselves, or otherwise, they might reveal something you wish not found," Theo smirked then turned to his guardian, "She has nothing to teach me. Come, I am sure the others have found Ramon by now."

"Wait, you seek the great Ramon?" the woman asked, grasping at the seer's hand to stop him from leaving.

"We are indeed," the blond responded looking the woman in the eyes.

"Then a warning I must give, beware the betrayer."

* * *

"So, those were the men who rescued the girl."

"Yes, they are very powerful. They have slaughter many of the others," the Poe spoke as it floated above the ground.

"Hm, then we had best keep an eye on them. Follow them from a distance and report back to me if anything should occur."

"Yes Master Cato.""

* * *

**Alright, another chapter down. Wow, I'm on a roll. At this rate, I should be done with BoS by the end of the week**. ** Also I'm consideringwriting a more indepth version of Aishe's story, if you are interested, tell me in your reveiw.**


	5. Chapter 5: Clash of the Spirits

**Disclaimer: do not own zelda or subject of this sentence.**

"**Book of Spirit**

**Chapter Five**

**Clash of the Spirits**

"So what was he like?" Erol asked of his only knightly friend as they set up their tents, biding their time until the afternoon meeting.

"To be honest, there's not much to say. We were only given permission admittance for a short while," Robin spoke as he hammered down one of the four spikes of his tent.

"Does it really matter?" an unfamiliar voice commented, at least unfamiliar to their conversations, "He could not possibly be any worse than the seer."

"Wyatt, you do realize I'm right here, do you not?" Theo spoke up from the other side of the tent he and Erol shared, "And whatever do you mean? I thought myself a perfect gentleman."

"Hmph, you know of exactly what I speak. How her majesty puts up with your antics all day is beyond me. If it were not for her assistance, I do not know how the Kid here would survive you."

"It is not as difficult as you might think," the knight of time replied, trying not to offend either party, "Perhaps you should try it."

"Perhaps I shall. In fact," the older knight cleared his throat as he prepared his announcement, "I shall take on the guardian ship of this new sorcerer myself, unless someone else would rather take the task." When none of the other knights spoke up, Wyatt simply smirked and turned back to the small group, "Of course the child is a different story. As I told your father himself, I have not trained so long to be reduced to a nanny."

Quiet laughter emitted from both Sir Ethan and Tobias's mouth as they heard the comment, remembering the fuss the man made the year before when asked to take on a squire. The Princess however, from her spot on a nearby stump overlooking the valley, did not find the comment as humorous. How could the knights jest so readily at the poor child's expense?

"Nannying aside, the child does cause quite a dilemma," Theo spoke, unaware of Zelda's disposition, "From what I have heard, he does not seem in any condition to travel, and seeing as I am not entirely sure how much time we even have, I can't help but wonder if it might be best to find another relative to take him in."

"For once, you and I agree. Having an invalid along can only be a liability," for reasons unknown to her, Zelda felt as though her blood were boiling as the men spoke to a degree to which her deep breaths could not compete.

"I cannot imagine how the child must feel," Erol's words gave the Princess a new hope as she listened in, but just as quickly it faded away, "But I see no other way."

Before she knew what she was doing, "No! I shall not allow you to do this! How dare you try to remove the child from his uncle after all he has had to suffer?"

"Zelda, I must say I'm impressed. Such unbridled emotion from you, what a rare treat," in that moment, the princess wished to tear the smug look from the seer's face. How dare he, a mere commoner, speak as though his blood were superior to her own? Despite her anger, Zelda still managed to restrain herself; she was a lady after all, "But I must remind you, we are not even certain that this is the man we are looking for. Hopefully, I shall be able to decide for myself this afternoon."

"Fine, but if Ramon turns out to be the man we seek, we shall be taking Cato too."

"You are Ramon, are you not?" the gypsy man stared upward from his booth at a blond hired young man. His appearance bared great similarity to the men he had met earlier, however he was certain there had been no one so young amongst them.

"Yes, and may I ask yours?" Ramon asked, feeling that the boy was not interested in protection.

"My name is Theo, and I believe that you have already met my companions," the seer spoke then stepped aside to reveal the others, "Now that you know who I am, I was wondering if you would mind giving a demonstration of your power?"

"Certainly, but before I do, perhaps you would be so kind as to explain your intent, aside from trespassing on the property of others," the man jested, leaning back in his wooden chair.

"I was wondering when you would ask. Within our homeland of Hyrule, there lies the power of the Gods which generations ago was used to bring peace to our land. However, now in this time of war, I fear greatly that the people's hearts have been corrupted, and soon the ancient power may fall into the wrong hands," a look of determination graced the seer's face as he stared into the gypsies green eyes, "Wishing to prevent this, my companions and I have set out to locate men of power such as yourself to aid in sealing this power away."

"Well in that case," the man smirked as he held his hand to the side, pointing towards a Poe a few blocks away. As energy swirled around the open palm, Theo could feel the energy overwhelming energy pulse through the man's body, desperately trying to escape; this was most definitely the man they were looking for. Before the ball of energy had even left Ramon's hand to destroy the monster, Theo nodded back towards his team.

"If that is all, I would very much like to return to my tent," Zelda spoke to her knights, "Who wishes to accompany me?"

"Your Highness, you know I would, but I cannot leave Theo alone. My deepest apologies," Erol told the Princess.

"I would not mind a nap," Robin responded, taking to the royal's side.

A whisper between the identical men and the two nodded in unison, "We shall accompany you as well."

With the matter settled upon, the remaining four knights returned to the two sorcerers, "If only I could destroy them all so easily," Ramon reflected as he watched the poe disappear, "I do not mean to sound selfish, but I do have a nephew to support and I would feel irresponsible if I did not ask, shall I be compensated for my services?"

"It is unlikely that you will, but we shall pay all your expenses during this journey, and if you are worried about safety, Sir Wyatt here has already volunteered to protect you," Theo informed the man, indicating to the knight to approach.

"I swear to aid you in any way possible."

"I believe you gave me a different vow entirely," the sixteen year old teased, raising his eyebrow to the kneeling knight.

"Well seer, give me something to respect and it shall be so."

'Seer?' Ramon thought, staring at the adolescent, "I shall have to think this over, I shall give you my answer in the morning."

"I do not believe we are heading in the right direction?" Aries whispered in his brother's pointed ear.

"Neither do I, I suppose a sense of direction is not something one gains in the castle," Leo snickered then turned to the other two members of their party, "Is not our camp to the east of the village?"

"Yes, Sir Aries, it is, however I wish to make one quick stop first," the Princess spoke, to the twin behind her.

"Should I tell her that you are Aries?" Leo whispered.

"Why bother, they shall just forget once again."

Through the streets they travelled until at last thy reached the Gerudo campsite and listened once again for the music. The soft strumming of the guitar wafted through the air, but the voice from before had faded away, "Princess, where are we going?"

"Robin, I simply wish to ask the boy how he feels about the situation. I do not wish to separate him from his uncle, but at the same time, if he wishes to stay, then the decision should be his own," the sixteen year old girl informed him, then continued on to follow the sound until at last she reached Ramon's home. Silently, the party of four slipped into the residence, not wishing to disturb the boy yet.

"Don't worry, it shall happen soon. I am just waiting for the right moment," they heard a young voice speaking through the curtain.

"Who is he talking to?" Robin whispered to his companions.

"I am not sure, I shall go check," Aries spoke up, walking over to the flap separating the rooms. Carefully he opened the curtain just wide enough so that when he placed his eye to it, he could gain the full scope of the room. There sitting on the bed, alone was the boy, staring at the wall to his left. Between his legs, the twenty two year old knight saw something glimmering and blue, but through the curtain, Aries was unable to make out what it was. The young boy's pointed ear seemed to twitch as though someone had spoken to him, and his head turned in Aries direction, "I think he saw me, what do you wish me to do?"

"Just follow me," Zelda spoke then walked through the divider to where the boy sat, th blue object that Aries had spotted now gone, "I am terribly sorry to intrude on your rest, but I thought it appropriate to introduce myself before your uncle returns. I am Princess Zelda Hyrule."

An arched eyebrow appeared on Cato's face as he looked over the girl, curious as to what she wanted, "What is it exactly that you want from my uncle, Zelda?"

"Simply his help," the princess told the boy as she sat down on the corner of the small bed. As Theo had done not to long before, Zelda regaled in the story of her great grandfather Gustaf Hyrule, then spoke of the war and of the foreboding vision, "…as such, we were hoping that your uncle would aide us on our mission."

"No, you… you can't take him with you!" there was a fear in the child's eyes as he shouted, a cough soon to follow from the exertion.

Zelda looked down at the child, whose green eyes seemed to glisten "Worry not, we shall not take him away from you. The truth is, I came to ask if you would like to come as well. I would understand if you do not wish to leave behind your home, I just wanted to make sure that you understood that the decision is yours."

"It's...it's not that," Cato's grip on his guitar tightened as sifted through his thoughts, "If we leave… who will protect the villages?"

"Do not fear, we shall not depart until the threat has perished," the Princess pledged, staring back at the three knights.

"Well, I do not know what to say."

"Take your time," Zelda smiled down at the boy, than came to her feet, "Come, let us allow him rest."

"I am not certain we can trust that child," Aries whispered to his brother on their way back to the campsite, "He's hiding something."

"I agree, you heard the boy, he is waiting for the right moment," Leo responded, looking towards the noble walking ahead, "Do you think we should alert the Princess?"

"No, whatever mischief he shall make, I am certain we can handle it. After all, how much can a mere boy do?"

* * *

The first cock had barely crowed when Theo woke abruptly from his sleep, "Erol, wake up!"

"Just another five minutes," the man responded, tugging on his blanket and turning to the side.

"Now!" Theo lashed out, shaking his companion's shoulder in an attempt to jostle him awake.

Begrudgingly, Erol pushed himself from the ground and stared at his tent mate through dropping eyelids, "What is it?"

"There is no time to explain, grab your weapons, we need to leave," the seer instructed as he unbuttoned the entrance to the tent.

Half naked, the young men quickly stumbled out to find that their campsite had indeed been compromised. Up the hills and through the trees, they slowly glided, over twenty of the ghastly beasts holding out their lanterns to guide their way, "I shall hold them off, you wake the others," Erol commanded, holding his blade towards the Poes. Cackling at the challenge, the creatures quickly ascended on the Knight of Time. As he struck at the first, he felt the heat of a small lantern strike against his bare back. Faltering for only a moment, Erol swung back at the Poe, destroying as more gathered around him.

'I suppose this is as good a time as any to try,' the knight thought as he took a deep breath, trying his best to drown out the poes who would soon be upon him. Crouching, he held his sword behind him, focusing on the magic vibrating within.

"Damn it Seer, I am trying to sleep!" Wyatt yelled as he opened the flap, unaware that the seer had already moved on to Ethan, then Robin. What he saw instead was a lone knight surrounded by nine enemies. Despite his dislike of the man, Wyatt grabbed for his sword and shield, ready to come to the rescue. Unexpectedly though, the young knight's sword began to glow bright, first blue, then a bright orange, 'Where did he learn that?'

When Erol at last felt that it was impossible to store any more of his magic, he at last released his magic from the blade in the form of his signature swing. Driving across the ground as a top, Erol felt more balance and power then he ever gained from his own strength, slicing through each of the creatures, promising instant death. When he had at last stopped, his head spinning and his body swaying, Erol watched as more seemed to come out of the wood, 'Goddesses, I cannot fight in this condition.' He waited for them to descend, to burn his flesh before attacking the others, "I am sorry Princess."

"Giving in already kid?"

"Sir Wyatt, I simply must rest a moment," Erol apologized to the spinning image of a man.

"Cease your apologies," the voice spoke out as he looked out at the remaining eleven Poes still making their way through the trees, "I saw what you have done, and I say you have done more than your share. Rest for now, then join us once possible."

Two more half dressed knights rushed in to join them as the monsters closed in and Theo woke the second of the twins. Erol watched from the ground as the cackling specters drew upon them, and, for a moment before Robin stepped in the way, opposite the sunrise and through the trees, could swear he saw the flash of a red vest. The three had managed to destroy two monsters before the twins had arrived to help. Another two and Tobias had joined them as well.

"Only seven left, are you ready Erol?" Robin asked, staring down at the man behind him.

"Hm, yes, I believe so," the blond spoke, as he rose to his feet, his head still spinning from his earlier assault.

Without a word, each of the men assigned themselves to a Poe, nodding when their eyes met with their opponent. As Zelda crawled from her large double skinned tent towards the seer, she watched in terror and confusion as the swords pierced through the spectral bodies. One by one they fell until there were no more, "Thank the Goddesses."

"I wouldn't be thanking so soon," Theo spoke loudly so that all around could hear. It was not until all eight sets of Hylian eyes were upon him that at last he turned to a far off tree in the east and shouted, "Isn't that right?"

Slowly, a figure emerged, tall and dark, "Hm, it would seem that you are a far more powerful seer then Drabardi."

"That is because I am an actual seer," Theo spoke confidently of the fortuneteller, "Now tell me, why is it that you attack us, Ramon?"

The man smirked at the mention of his name, "Well to tell the truth, originally I was going to allow you to lead me to the Triforce, but when I heard you were a seer, I thought it best not to tempt fate. I was well prepared to give you leave, but it would seem my nephew had an interesting visitor who told me that you were going to start destroying all my Poes, and I couldn't very well allow that, bad for business after all."

"Yes, you certainly wouldn't be very good if you helped someone other than yourself," the seer smirked, not caring whether the man could make it out.

"Well, you shan't have to worry about that much longer," the man smirked the suddenly rose his hand into the air. In the wood, new Poes seemed to appear from thin air, "Kill them all!"

Erol barely had time to raise his shield before two lanterns swung at his chest, making him the most fortunate of the knights. From behind, Sir Ethan took a strike to the shoulder blade and side as Sir Tobias was knocked breathless from a blow to the stomach. In front, both Leo and Aries received spinning lanterns to the chest while Robin took an unfortunate strike to the groin. Wyatt attempted to defend himself, but his reflexes seemed nowhere near that of the youngest knight and his shield was flung through the air before a sharp pain came upon his jaw.

"There are too many of them, you must help them," Princess Zelda begged the Seer from their spot in front of the tent where the Poes had yet to appear.

Theo simple shook his head at the Princess's request, "You remember what happened with the moblin's, I don't have the power to sustain so many people. Besides, I feel as though there is something I must wait for."

"Do you mean to die?" the Princess remarked coldly at the young man's indifference, "I thought you said Ramon would help in our quest."

"I suppose I was wrong, but you cannot deny his strength." Zelda could tell there was something that the seer was not sharing, but she also knew that there was nothing she could do to make him.

Each knight in term attempted to strike out against their assailants but as each man went to attack, another Poe would attack, "I am not certain how much more…. I can take," Tobias panted from his place on the ground.

"Damn gypsy," Wyatt mumbled, a trickle of blood running down his face from a large lantern gash in his forehead.

"Enough toying around, Finish them!" the gypsy cried out with cackled as he walked towards the battle. With his words, the lanterns burned brighter.

The flame was mere inches away from Wyatt's face when another cry went out, a louder cry, a sharper cry, a younger cry, "Stop!" The monsters surrounding the men halted at the sound of the command. As Zelda looked to the west, she saw another gypsy emerge from the trees, his brown hair blowing in the wind, his pale skin shining in the morning light contrasting with the bright red of his vest.

"Cato, what are you doing here?" Ramon demanded of his nephew scores of yards away.

"I cannot allow you to do this anymore. It was one thing when you used my power to destroy property, and it tore me up inside to know that you could hurt people, but I would sooner die then allow for you to kill. Now, return," the sunrise glistened in the boy's green eyes as he meekly raised his hand, casting away the Poes.

Ramon's brow ruffled as he glared at his nephew, but quickly, it was replaced by an evil grin, "No matter, I shall just have to handle them personally. I shall care to you later."

Cato watched as an energy ball began to form in his uncle's hand and he began to hover above the ground, "I cannot allow you to do this," from behind his back, the twelve year old boy removed a small bottle, filled with a blue liquid. With his opposite hand, he removed the tiny cork and drank deep of the substance.

As the blue potion trickled down the boy's throat, Theo could sense a power growing from inside of the boy. It was the same energy that he felt within the older sorcerer but, where Ramon's power seemed desperate to escape, within the boy there was a harmony with the power. This was truly the one they had been sent to find.

As the last drop of the potion touched the boy's lips, Cato emerged a different child. Where once he stood frail and shaking, he now stood confident; where his face had once drooped, there was now a new glow. "I suggest you get out of the way," the gypsy boy spoke to the knights who, confused as they were, followed in suit, the strong carrying the wounded to where the seer and Princess waited.

"Seer, tell us, what has happened? Why had the sorcerer attacked us, and what of the boy?" Wyatt demanded as he arrived, carrying Sir Ethan on his back as the blood continued to spill from his forehead.

"Perhaps if you pay attention you will see," Theo cryptically answered, then turned back to the scene in front of him.

"Hmph, surely you jest boy," Ramon mocked, but were anyone closer to the man they would have been able to see the fear in the man's eyes.

"If I do, it is not very funny," Cato responded as he formed a matching ball of energy in his hand and immediately tossed it toward the man who in turn countered with his own.

Ramon grew frustrated as his nephew countered one attack after another as he ran through the forest, narrowing the distance between them. Raising his hand to the sky as he floated above the ground, a dark ball of energy emerged, soon shattering into many more seeking out the young boy.

Cato rolled to the ground as he attempted to dodge the attack. Two years before, he would have been able to accomplish such a feat with ease, having been trained since he was four years old in the acrobatics as well as the arts, but it would seem that his year and a half of bed rest had been cruel to his muscles. He was not certain how many more of such attacks he could evade, but he was certain that his uncle had enough power to last him awhile. As Cato continued to run, he spotted it, a shield lying on the ground near to where the poes had attacked, 'That may work.'

Ramon charged up another shot as his nephew ran for the shield, "You know that's not going to protect you, but if you promise to be a good boy and head back home, I promise I shall make this as quick and painless and possible. You know I do not wish to harm you."

"More like can't," Cato spat back as he grasped the blue shield.

"Have it your way!"

Cato smirked as the energy came soaring towards him. Slamming his palm upon the shield's surface, he shouted, "Per riflette chichi desida nuoceres!" At the sound of his words, the metals shifted and elongated. Cato held the former hylian shield out to defend against the energy, which rebounded back at the older man who only managed to avoid half of what returned to him.

"You shalt pay for that," Ramon cursed. In his fury, his concern for the boy's health decreased and he summoned upon a stronger attack. What looked like lightning seemed to draw itself to his hand as a blue ball emerged. Swinging his arm forward like a sword, the energy soared toward the young gypsy boy.

With the shield attacked to his left arm, Cato channeled the power through his right arm and sent it back faster then it came. A back and forth between the two followed to the point that Cato found himself immediately swinging back his arm after having just rebounding. The young boy had just about given up when at last his uncle slipped up and suffered the full brunt of his own attack, causing him to freeze in place above the ground.

"Men, this looks like our opportunity," Wyatt spoke, glaring at the float man grasping himself.

"No, the boy needs to do this on his own," Theo responded, watching as the olive skinned boy dashed toward the man, stopping mere feet in front of him.

"Per liberarn daques inferd…"

Released from his own binding spell, Ramon attempted to summon another energy ball, but quickly found himself unable, finding its energy spiraling around him, "Cato, is this really the thanks you give me after I cared for you for two years?"

"Invarla sostina esso…"

"We both know you have nowhere left to go, who else is going to take in a freak like you?" the man spat as an orange mist of flame seemed to spiral slowly around him. He watched as below, his nephew seemed to falter, "Yes, now you remember. I was the only one who was willing to take in such an abomination into my home, no one else wanted you, and honestly, who can blame them. If you kill me now, you will have no on left, and then where will you be?"

Despite his desires, Cato could not seemed to make his mouth move to finish the spell and fell to his knees. Even if the man had been cruel, had used him, he was the only one left, and he couldn't bare the loneliness, that the man's absence would leave him in, not again. But still he knew that his own happiness, came at a price, to save himself, would harm others more innocent then he, and this he could not allow, "Proteg gerenel quellist bisognor!" The last the boy saw before he collapsed to the ground, was his uncle disappearing into the world of the spirits, through tear filled eyes.

* * *

Over an hour passed before the twelve year old awoke in an unfamiliar tent. He looked around to find that he was covered in a large blanket which smelled of lilac and the altered shield remained attached to his left arm and an empty bottle at his waist.

"Are you sure that we can trust the child?" Cato heard from outside.

"Yes, what of when he awakes, can you ensure us he shall not attack us as well?" the same voice spoke, though seemingly from a different source.

"I can ensure you of nothing, I believed I could trust his uncle as well. What I can tell you is that that boy possesses great power and used that power defending your lives. Besides, he has not attacked so far."

'How did he know I was awake?' Cato thought just a moment before the entrance to the tent opened.

"Now why don't you come out here and fill us in on what happened?" a blond haired adolescent spoke to him.

The young gypsy simply nodded before crawling out to join the group around the campfire. As all eyes were placed on him and their bodies were bandages from wounds that his Poes has inflicted, the young boy could not help but stare at the ground, "I am terribly sorry about what my uncle and I put you through, and.." Cato could not seem to find the words he needed to say. How could he possibly ask for forgiveness?

"We did not call you out to hear excuses," Theo broke the silence, "we simply wish to understand what took place."

"Theo, you should not be so harsh…" the Princess began, but was halted by the gypsy.

"Do not worry, I understand. I suppose I should start from the beginning. For as long as I can remember, I have been able to see and speak with the spirits of the dead. When I was but a toddler, my parents believed I was insane as I spoke my first words to people they could not see. But as I grew older, they came to realize the truth and feared for my safety. They knew that if the other Gerudo were to find out, they would believe me cursed and shun me from the village. They wanted me to ignore the spirits, but I could not. I grew to find them my closest friends and by the time I was five, they had already begun to teach me magics and the ways of the world. They were not the vengeful spirits that my people preached of, and realizing this, I often rebelled against my parents' traditions. So when they died, no one was willing to take me in and suffer the wrath I may incur as a non believer."

"After I had already been passed over by both pairs of grandparents, all seven of my mother's brothers and sisters, my Uncle Ramon took pity on me and gave me shelter. At the time he was a simple musician, who meddled slightly into the world of magics. He was never the warmest person, but he was all I had. So when he discovered my power several months later and asked to borrow my power, I saw no other choice but to allow him. Every morning he would drain me of whatever energies I recovered in my sleep, and when people began to notice my absence, he began a rumor that I had hidden one of my mother's possessions so that they would believe that the spirits were the ones keeping me in bed. At first, it started off innocent enough, he would use my power to summon a poe, I would ask it to obey him, and it would destroy a cart or two. But after a few months, my uncle discovered that people would pay more if they believed that the Poes were going to harm them, they would be willing to pay more to be rid of them. But the worse part of it was that the Poes, they only hurt people because they wanted to protect me and I am just so sorry, I just… I just… I just didn't want to be alone!"

Cato wiped his tears on his mid-sized sleeves before at last he stood up, "I should go now, I only have a few days to prepare before the spell breaks," slowly, he scanned the group until at last he spotted on who was missing a shield and removed the one on his arm.

"You are welcome to go if you please, but you could do a lot more good if you joined us," the seer smiled at the puffy eyed boy.

Cato suppressed a

* * *

smile as he turned to meet the blond's gaze, "Even after all I have done, you would still wish for me to help you?"

"After that display of power you showed, I would have to be a fool to let you go," Theo smirked, "You are almost as strong as I am."

"Well in that case," Cato began turning to Wyatt as he removed the shield from his arm, "I believe this belongs to you."

"**Wyatt received the Mirror Shield! The shield's polished surface can reflect light or energy. Press [R] to use it." **

"Well I guess you got what you wanted, Wyatt. Your charge is far more polite then I would have been," Theo grinned as the man's eyes widened.

"Wait, no you cannot be serious. I told you, I am no one's nanny," the man yelled at the seer.

"Well I suppose you should have thought of that before you volunteered. Now what were your exact words?" the seer leaned against his fist as he pretended to think, "I believe it was, "I shall take on the guardian ship of this new sorcerer myself.""

"Well, I was…." The knight's face reddened as his long ears picked up the suppressed laughter of his fellow knights, "How do we even know this is the one we seek?"

"Well, I suppose there is only one way to find out," without waiting for a response, Theo walked to the young spirit sorcerer and grasped his hand.

Suddenly, Theo felt himself returned to the world of his visions as seven lights fell around him. The last time he had been there, only one of the men inside the lights was visible, a blond man whom he had assumed would one day be himself, but now from the orange light another man emerged. He appeared only a few years older than Theo currently was, but despite this, the seer was able to recognize the small boy in his green eyes."

* * *

**Wow that was long. The funny thing is I was afraid I didn't have enough events to fill this chapter. Anywho, BoS is officially done so... yeah. Hopefully in a week or two I should have up the first chapter of Book of Forest. Till then, remember to review... or I'll cry.** **Oh and for those of you thinking the ending came out of nowhere, go look up the meaning of the name Cato.**


End file.
